


Night Shift

by KuronekoGrimm



Series: The Ivory King Bows Only to His Pet [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulma being the best somehow, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Frieza being cute, Goku being Goku, I'll spoil it, Married Life, Minor Violence, One Shot, Protectiveness, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What if Bulma and Frieza were friends?, can't say much, here's your treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoGrimm/pseuds/KuronekoGrimm
Summary: Set in the future of Galaxy, this one-shot takes a look at a night between Frieza and his Pet. This seems to be a completely normal night with no complications or interruptions at all. The snow toned emperor is just watching out for his beloved Pet and making sure they get all the sleep they need.
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/You
Series: The Ivory King Bows Only to His Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something special for everyone who has commented on my story, Galaxy.And with Halloween happening for at least me, I wanted it posted today. I debated a double upload this week, but I thought that I would pull one of the prompts I had written for the overall story out instead, and give everyone a little more than just super fluff. I give you romantic super fluff within this one-shot. And yes, this would have been a Galaxy story chapter had I not made it a separate thing, this is Galaxy canon taking place here. Just in the future~
> 
> Give me your thoughts and I can almost promise you that I have more scratched out prompts just waiting for special occasions, and I'm not opposed to everyone else's thoughts as well. One of you might trigger my writing bug. Anyways, Happy Halloween!

You loved the little life inside you. 

Truly, you did.

But it chose the worst schedule this past week to work by. Your pregnancy had been tame by the standards of media, there wasn't an insane amount of issues that you ran across for the first few months in carrying the spawn. However, when it was time for you to lay down to sleep, and besides the natural problems of trying to sleep. The baby would always decide to have a rave inside your womb, which meant that relaxation and rest was hard to come by. 

There was a reason for this, one that you were aware of since the first night you slept with frost demon. His race did not need to sleep as long as you did, and so most nights, Frieza would either by there while you rested and gone by the morning or you'd wake up with the lizard wrapped around your body after going to bed with an empty mattress. Though lately, he was doing the latter than the former of the two.

So, you kept the hyperactive baby concerns to yourself.

But as days went on, you couldn't hide how sleep deprived you were becoming. You were more emotional and mentally distant at times and dozing at the most inopportune times. In the end, you were tattled on by both Runga and Varus.

But come to find out, your reptile was already aware of your stubborn actions.

Tonight, with a gentle hand on the curve of your back and stern, disappointed look on his painted lips, the icy emperor had followed you back to your shared bedroom. 

"It was fine, Frieza." You murmur, embarrassed at being forced to bed like one would a child. You still lower yourself to your side of the mattress, a hand planted on your swelled stomach. 

"Oh please, Pet." Frieza scowls, rolling his eyes at your attitude. His lengthy tail flicks before coming over to help push you backwards into the cushions, lifting your legs with ease. "Instead of coming to me, you nearly fell face first into your meal, quite smart of you." He snarks.

You huff, crossing your arms over your chest. He wasn't incorrect. "I just didn't want you to worry, okay? You're already filling your head full of horror pregnancy stories." 

The frost demon shakes his head, crawling into the bed with you and tucking you under the blankets. "It's called being informed. And it's reason why I know how to care for you in the first place." His hands brush back your hair, leaning his forehead against yours. "Do not deny me, my dearest." 

He was sneaky as he began the kiss, slow and sweet, and one that changed your attitude towards his care. You relax against the mountain of pillows of varying sizes behind your back and head, the frost demon chasing after you to continue the affectionate gesture, a faded taste of wine with it. It only ended with a teasing nip to your bottom lip by a boastful snickering emperor stretched above you. His tail sways coyly as he pulls away, red eyes gleaming with a bit of mischief.

His arms crowd at your sides, caging you and making sure you would not get back up. You breathe gently, raising your hands up on his shoulders with one racing to his cheek to cradle it. "Fine, you win. You can give it your best shot." You relent, hearing a purr as you plant a small kiss at the corner of his lips.

"Good." Frieza responds, a smirk forming on his face as he pulls back from his previous position above you. 

Instead you find him rolling to his side facing you, leaning against his arm in a rather sultry pose. And he knew it too, letting quiet chuckles leave him at your deadpan expression.

"The first time you join me in bed in a while and you choose to ruin it with this?" You groan, motioning to the grinning reptile, his tail sways leisurely.

"Ruin? I don't recall that being your response the first time, Pet." He cheekily responds, red eyes casting a darker hue as they glide across your form, eventually lingering at your larger-because-of-life stomach, which only softens his look when you cradle it with a protective hand.

Noticing his look, you chime up quietly. "They're getting a little antsy in there." You rub at your swollen belly to soothe the restless being within you and slow your breathing to relax yourself. 

With some hesitation, the tyrant traces his hand over yours, his fingertips barely brushing against your drumming skin. Drumming steadily from the inside. You watch his expression as he feels the small kicks from the baby, his tail jolting in time with each one. 

His pupils, rarely seen amongst the sea of crimson, dilate from their usually unseen slitted appearance. His face is peacefully dopey to you, loving and adorable, reminiscent of when he was still just a prince and a tiny being compared to you. You laugh despite the pressure you felt from the movement.

Frieza flushes, blinking rapidly to focus back in at the situation at hand. "You're supposed to be trying to sleep." He mutters, a frustrated frown edging on his look that you knew was just his embarrassment.

You shake your head lightly, giggling at your husband as pulls a sour look that fails every time there's a spasm from your stomach, eyes always darting back down. "This is why I can't sleep, Frieza. When I want to sleep, they want to play." You murmur, your voice taking a tired tone, exhaustion catching up with you once more.

The lithe emperor hums lightly, eyes narrowing before he sits up, crawling back over to cradle his hands against your stomach. He places the side of head on top of it, listening to the quickened beat of the baby's heart, only flinching when the cheeky thing kicks against his face. You muffle more light laughter, as you watch Frieza murmur quietly to the unruly baby, the sound of his purr more prominent. His actions do begin to calm it down, unexpectantly bringing tears to your eyes in surprise. 

"W-what?" You stutter, drawing a hand to your mouth to hide your gasp and blink back tears. Your lip trembles as you look lovingly to the frost demon appeasing the spawn. When he finishes, it is completely silent, no longer beating against the inside of your womb. His tail curls against your stomach like a coiling snake before he lays beside you. He presses another lingering kiss to your lips, nuzzling into your neck afterwards.

"I'll be here if our little monster tries to wake you, now go to sleep." Frieza cooes, lightly planting kisses against your neck and face. His hand clings to yours as you whimper, feeling the weight drop off your shoulders now that you could finally have the chance to have a peaceful rest. 

"Thank you." You murmur, sniffling lightly and leaning into the affection he was offering. Your free hand goes to remove the tears from your eyelashes and cheeks. 

The naturally sadistic reptile continues to hush and comfort you, his thumb rubbing against the knuckle of your hand. He watches as you hiccup and ease into the soft mountain of cushions behind your head, dozing quite quickly with your lack of complete sleep over the past week. "Darling, you have no reason to thank me, just sleep." He whispers softly.

You do, although you didn't need his passive order, your eyes shutting with a heaviness that keeps them shut. Your body relaxes with your slumber, barely perceptible sounds coming from you. Frieza chuckles lightly, kissing your head gently and running his fingers through your hair. He pulls his hand away from your own that had now lost its tight grip, drifting it down to rest against your pregnant belly in the middle of his twisted tail.

The ivory king spends an unknown amount of time merely watching over you as you're pretty much dead to the world. The little life that had originally caused the ruckus is soothed by the presence of its father, keeping still as you cuddle in the waves of blankets around you. And while it might have been uneventful, Frieza wouldn't change how it was proceeding, letting out a small sigh.

His peaceful watch is interrupted as he feels a different Ki bursting from elsewhere. He's immediately set on edge, turning to face the new existence that pops by his bedside.

Goku instant transmitting with an eager grin on his face. "Yo Frieza!" He exclaims, yelping once the reptile unleashes a death beam at him.

Frieza growls lowly, switching his gaze back to your form, listening to you groan weakly in protest. Thankfully, not waking from the noise of an unknowing saiyan.

"You worthless imbecile." He hisses quietly, a feral glare within his blood red eyes while another ball of purple light starts up at the end of his pointing finger, the target being the confused male standing there beside his bed. The light was much dimmer than his usual attacks. "My beloved is trying to rest, and you think you can just waltz into my private quarters?" 

"Well, I didn't know." Goku mutters, rubbing the back of his head with a reluctant pout, his gaze flicking between the floor and the pissy royal.

However, the tall man doesn't lower his voice, earning another restless twist in your motions, which makes both men freeze in their movements. The shorter of the two only getting an angrier expression as you turn away, laying on your side and settling with a sigh leaving your lips. 

It happens in quick succession, but the lizard leaves the bed with silent motions, slamming his fist into the taller man's solar plexus with intelligent precision, causing him immense shock that results in him bending forward. Goku's yelp of pain being restrained by the white serpentine tail that wraps around his head, and more importantly, his mouth. 

The tyrant pulls the saiyan away by his head, dragging the dark-haired man out of the large living quarters and away from you. And with the muscular appendage around his neck, Goku is forced to keep still, hands gripping the fleshy noose to keep from choking. He is released once the sliding doors to the room shut behind them. In fact, Frieza throws him like it was physically burning him to keep in contact with him. His tail whips him away before lashing back to curl behind the emperor's back, crossing his arms with tense muscles bunched in his shoulders.

"Get the hell out!" Frieza snarls, his tail whishing in erratic motions to punctuate his words. "Whatever you wish of me, I expect you to follow common sense and contact me before arriving at my location, with my consent. If she had awoken, I would've ended you." He reprimands darkly, watching the sitting Goku rub at his stomach, looking like a kicked puppy.

Goku frowns. "So, wait, what exactly did I do wrong? Is it because she's asleep?" He asks, picking himself up off the ground with a small roll to hop onto his feet.

The white king huffs in disdain, rubbing at his temples like a headache was beginning to surface. "You have your own life partner, yes? And two spawn as well. You should understand that the rest, the little they can get, while they're pregnant is quite precious. It is unwise to disturb that peace. Stupid monkey." He scoffs.

The taller male hums, scratching his cheek with a single finger while in thought. "Is that what you're supposed to do?" He mumbles under his breath, looking up towards the ceiling.

Frieza twitches as he listens to the other, hiccupping in surprise and displeasure, tail lashing in his quiet rage. "Yes, now leave. You're lucky to still be standing to ask the females of your group about this discussion!" His bares his teeth while his eyes narrow into a wicked glare. An agitated stance that wanted to convey through expression how much he wanted to murder the dolt in front of him.

His reply seems to cow Goku, making him appear bashful as he bows his head lightly. "Okay, I'll try again later." He manages to smile before popping back out of the hallway and back to wherever he was previously with his signature hand gesture to his forehead.

The devious lizard stalks back into the living quarters, his first concern is to check up on you and your sleeping patterns. His hands drift to brush away some of your hair that was in front of your nose in a cute but distracting way as it puffed away whenever you exhaled. When your face is clear, his gaze moves down towards your stomach, taking the time to properly cushion the large bump with a pillow underneath. His pale hand rests on your abdomen, a small flicker in his tail that softens his expression while he takes this moment to observe. 

Frieza, the cold-blooded being, sighs in relief in knowing that you were still asleep. That your child had remained still with you to allow your slumber.

And knowing that you were too far gone at this point, leans down to plant a makeshift kiss to your pregnant belly before moving away to your nightstand. The previous action would be denied vehemently if it were questioned by anyone, it was too sappy for a royal of his species to show that series of affection. 

Besides, even with it just him conscious, it stained his face in a light shade of purple flushing his cheeks at the thought.

He breathes out with a huff, turning his attention to your personal communications tablet, laying on your table and grabs it. The reptile scrolls through the limited contacts you had managed to gather while walking over and taking a seat with an elegant posture fluidly. 

When he finds the one person he wants, he's quick to call the individual. Almost getting an immediate response from none other than Bulma.

The blue-haired woman decked in a dirtied jumpsuit and tinkering with some project in her workshop. And from the small glimpse to the background, he found that it was also midday back on Earth, explaining Goku's inconsiderate actions.

To say the female was surprised that it wasn't you that contacted her was an understatement. "Frieza? But this isn't your tablet." She murmurs, seemingly checking the contact name that she was in video call with.

Frieza rolls his eyes with a sigh. "Yes, I would know whose tablet it is, I gave it to her, woman." He replies, a testy twitch in the tip of his tail spasms on the cushion of the couch beside him. "I'll get to the point if you allow me," He pauses to eye the confused, but already huffy lady, only continuing when she's quiet. "Goku arrived here, in the middle of the night, mind you, and almost ruined the valuable sleep of my dearest." He answers succinctly.

Bulma gasps, her aggressions transferring to the resident dumbass with a hunger for fighting. "Oh, that Goku!" She growls, clenching a wrench tightly within her fist in the peripheral of the camera.

"I presume you and his wife will teach him some better manners toward pregnant women and their inability to sleep while the baby is active?" The reptile questions with a malicious smirk painting his lips as his anger was still very fresh from the saiyan's behavior. 

"Of course, he's probably harassed all of us with his puppy dog attitude for a good fight! Honestly, he did the same thing to me when I was pregnant with Bulla, and apparently I wasn't stern enough with my yelling if he tried it again with you." Bulma huffs, shaking her head with an irritated glare. "I'll get Chi-Chi right after this call. Is she okay?" Her blue eyes radiate a mix of worry for you.

The tyrant waves her off. "Nothing too critical, the child is merely overactive while she wants to rest. It led to a whole week of her getting less than ideal standards." He replies before smirking lightly as he thinks of something. "Bulma, would you mind doing me one last favor?" His tone was quite mischievous, leading the woman to look at him with suspicion but her curiosity gets the best of her.

"I'll at least hear you out." She answers, crossing her arms.

"When you berate the monkey, record the event so that I'll have evidence to toss in his face the next time this occurs. I'm quite tired of his nightly visits in our bedchambers." Frieza states, a bright grin on his face that broadcast his sadistic tendencies, but if it were to come from someone else it would look like a tired deadpan of agitation. 

His response brings a light chuckle to the tinkerer, waving him off with a hand. "Alright, alright. I can do that for you, now go back to your wife." She smiles, giving the tyrant a hesitant and unsure wave of farewell before ending the call.

And when the black screen returns, he makes his way back to your side and lays the tablet on your nightstand. The lithe lizard climbs into bed and settles next to you. His tail rushing back to cradle your stomach, and feeling the movement from him, you roll back over to snuggle into his grip. A purr kicks up in his throat while a smile graces his expression, hearing the relaxed hum interlaced with light snores at his presence.

The family finally getting to sleep comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


End file.
